Mixed feelings
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: As the Grand Chase tried to save Lass who's been 'kidnapped' by KazeAaze again, right before everything could have been fine, Lass killed Arme. And now, what he feels for Arme changes each day. See why sometimes he hates her now. Character death; Arme.


**FIRSTLY, To all you thats reading right now, please, do read my other Grand Chase fanfic titled "Grand Chase Game Fanfic". Pairing for that story is : Elesis X Ronan, Lire x Ryan, Arme x Las, Amy x Jean/Jinn. This one is espeacially for my MOST favourite character, ARME!!~~ Yeah, she died. This one has NOTHING to do with that other story.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"ARME!!!" Elesis screamed._

"WATCH OUT" Lire, next. Amy just stood there, both palms of her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide opened. Arme, who loocked back at her friends, was suddenly attacked by......Las....

"argh..." Arme fell down. Blood dripping from her body. Scars everywhere. Las was, the 2nd time, body controlled by KazeAaze. "Why...why...." Arme kept repeating.

"Cause' your pathetic." Las replied coldheartedly. Arme shed tears. Her eyes red. Las finished her up with his 'Guarding Strike'(A/N : Thief 3rd cash skill, I think thats wad it's called, or is it Guardian Strike or something )

_Arme layed there, eyes open. Heartbeat stoped._

Finally, KazeAaze let go of Las. Las knew every single thing he did. He fell to he's knees infront of Arme's body. He held her up, hugging her, not even caring about the blood thats going to stick to he's armor..

"I...I....k-killed Arme" he said.

"Oooh yea you did." KazeAaze teased. Las used he's hand, brushing Arme's cheek. The other, tangling in Arme's hair. Suddenly....

BOOM

_CRASH _

_"Oh my god! I'm SORRY! I FORGOT...ARME PLANTED A BOMB THAT'LL GIVE A BIG EXPLOSION A WHILE A GO!!!" Amy screamed. A boulder almost hit Elesis but Ronan dashed to her and carried her bridal style, racing to the exit of the castle. Another piece of gigantic rock was falling from above Amy and Lire who was side-by-side. Ryan pulled Lire by the hand while Jean, piggy-back-ride Amy. Las still stood there. Jean who was near the exit, called out._

"LAS! HURRY!"

"...." No responce. Las took a glimpse of Arme. He brushed her cheek again and kissed her, softly. He knew this was the only chance to kiss her, and he stood there, not even caring if a boulder hit him. As long, as he can be with Arme and have the chance to confess to her. He would even die if he must. But he knows he must live on so he was aware of rocks that was closing the exit.

"LAS!" he could hear he's friends call.

"LEAVE ARME....THERE'S NO TIME" one screamed.

"I'm sorry....I know you'll never forgive me but....It's okay, when we are together again in the next world, I'll let you make me suffer. As much as you want."

Before he was about to leave, he saw the tiny teddy bear that he gave Arme, inside Arme's pocket. He took that, and Arme's necklace that she loves so much. Just intime to exit, he got a chance for a last peek at Arme before the exit closed completely. Outside, he saw all he's friends giving him a sad smile.

Ronan put Elesis down. Lire and Ryan now hands apart, Lire blushing. Amy thanking Jean. Las felt left out.

- 10 ~ 60 minutes later -

_"Las, give up! You cant dig through all the rocks!" Ronan called out to Las who was like mad, smashing rocks to get Arme's body underneath the big mess._

_"Yeah! And even if you did, it's not like she'll be as good-looking still!" Ryan said next. Las who stoped turned his head, just a little and said.._

"Even if she would be in lots of scars, covered in dirt and blood, even if she was to have been disgusting for others to see, she's always and angel in my eyes." and continued smashing and removing boulders.

- FEW HOURS LATER -

"ENOUGH! YOU'LL NEVER FREAKING GET HER!" Jean punched Las. Las stoped.

_"Ready to leave?" Ronan asked politely. Las nod. All of them started walking, their backs turned to leave the place...to leave their friend._

"Las....." Las heard something. He turned around only to see Arme on a hill nearby. He tap Ronan's shoulder. Ronan, followed by other Grand Chase troop member turned around. They saw Arme. She was smilling a sad smile. Her hair was a mess. Her skin was pale. Her eyes, crying tears of blood. Her armor broken. Her clothes ripped. Her body dirty by blood and some mud.

"Las...." she repeated. Las narrowed he's eyes. "I'm s-" before he could continue, Arme was just infront of him, putting a finger to his lips, shushing him. She closed her eyes. Her lips getting close to Las but suddenly stoped when she remember she was not a solid body but a transparent soul. Tears of blood never stopped. A second later, she was by the hill again.

She turned her backs to her beloved friends and started walking. She stoped awhile and said

"If....if you need to talk to me...I'll always, always be...." Arme pointed somewhere "....here" she finished her sentence. Everyone loocked at where she pointed. There it was. Her body, unharmed. The scars vanished. The hair now together. Eyes closed. Lips smilling. Clothes un-ripped/damaged but without any armor. Las ran to her body. 

_"How-"_

"Don't ask." Arme replied, knowing what Las would ask.

"It will vanish, too. For the big explosion, just now, to appear, a punishment must be payed...with a body...And don't ask who'll take it." And with a turning her backs again, her sould dissapeared.

Las looked at Arme. He kissed her again. For the longest time, until her body vanished. He stood up, turned to his other friends, smiled and started walking.

"Las_ are you-" Ronan started._

"I'm fine." Las said. He started walking in lead, who was followed by he's friends.... that was in Spring...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Summer**

She died....just like that, I let that lil psyco KazeAaze take over me and killed my most beloved and preciaus. Now i still wonder, why am i still alive? There's no more reason to live.... If i was to gain controll in time, that day, would she be here right this moment, kissing me? I wonder, i just wonder, would it be better if I hadn't took the exit that day? To still kiss her and don't care about life or death? Why? Why must you leave me? Why must I be the one to make you leave? Why?

**Autumn **

Wow, was that ever so long ago. Hey Arme, I'm sorry but I love someone else.  
**(A/N: -hits Las repeatedly- I REGRETED WRITTING THIS!!!  
Las : HEY!!! U MADE ME SAY IT!!  
Me : Guess I did. XDD)  
**Her name is Rebel. She is so cute. Cuter then you!  
**(A/N : Im making Las sound evil xD  
Las : (continuing Mikoyu's sentence)...when in reality, YOU are evil)  
**Haha, Im sorry Im sorry. Just joking. Arme, Rebel has tooken the place you once had in my heart. The one you left, wounded. I know, I did that to you too. Im sorry. You deserved so much. But, I love Rebel because she resembles you....Too much! She is everything like you! Im sorry to say, it's just...you don't have that place in my heart anymore, I'm sorry....

**Winter**

Arme, last night I hear your voice. I dreamed about you. I dreamed that you were still alive. But i dreamed you kill Rebel. Heh! Impossible. Your not that type! The next morning i went to visit Rebel. Next thing I knew, her father sayed she had died last night by a heart attack. Heart Attack?! No...no, no, no! This can't be happening! Her dad passed her diary to me, saying only I deserve to read her last words. He had seen her so frighten about something the whole of yesterday. I opened her diary. Words like "Something is haunting me! Las! Help! Las!" was around the first page. The 2nd page, still wrotten yesterday, wrote things like "I saw her....Las, I saw her.... The one you showed a picture of to me. It was her! I swear!" I was shocked. I flipped to the next page. "Im not a kid, Las. Don't treat me like one. Who is Rebel that took my place? Who is this stranger? WHO?!" and there it was. That was wrotten it red coloured blood. The diary ended there. Did Arme haunted her or something? Impossible, right?

**SPRING**

SUMMER

**AUTUMN**

**WINTER**

**______________**

**SPRING **

**SUMMER**

**AUTUMN**

**WINTER**

**_____________**

**SPRING **

**SUMMER**

**AUTUMN**

**WINTER...**

The seasons go by so fast. Before you knew it, it was already 3 years.

_Arme,  
I used to wait for you.  
I used to love you.  
I used to miss you.  
_

_But now, Arme,  
I hate you,  
I still can't believe what you did to Rebel, those few years ago.  
I still DONT want to believe it was you who did it._

But, put the things together.  
There's no one else who would kill Rebel.  
No one.  
But you.

Your a devil  
A devil who left my heart wounded  
A devil who killed Rebel, someone who was patching up my heart.  
A devil, who is cold hearted

And now, the only feelings I have for you, are  
**Hatred  
Revenge  
Disgust**

_And now I know for certain.  
I was really glad I took your life away **- LAS**_

**________________**

_Arme he hates you.  
Las hates you_

When we're talking about you,  
He would change the topic if he came along  
When ever we found an old picture of you,  
He would show a picture of Rebel and take that picture we found.  
We know, he ends up burning that fragment piece of memory

Arme, if you hand't kill Rebel, he might still love you...** - Elesis**

___________________

(LAS P.O.V)

_I was taking a stroll when i found a piece of paper on the floor.  
"Hurry up, hun! Your food will get cold" My wife shouted from inside the house. The Grand Chase had parted ways, each living their own lives. They had asked me to go first, and I know why. They want to take out pictures of you, Arme.  
I took the piece of paper and saw the writtings._

"I thought you said I could make you suffer, as much until I'm satisfied. Guess what? Long way till I'm satisfied. Just get ready for what's to come"

So, you could even send letters from the next world, huh? I folded the paper and kept it in my pocket. Alright, come when ever your ready....my little angel...

__

-**Another 10 years past-**

" I **don't** remember your face anymore " - All GC troop members

____________________

_ I'm glad I dont anymore. Your face is too angelic. I loved it that I hate you. I hate it that I loved you - Las_

You've been a good friend. May your soul rest in peace - Ronan

We're still persuading him to get over you. - Ryan

Hey, I'm a Jin ("devil" in malay ) so I can visit you. Tee-hee! Not saying your in hell, though o_o - Jean

Arme, I miss you... - Elesis

I used to love Las. I gave him to you and you let go of him. I still forgive you - Lire

All the pictures of you were burnt by Las. We don't remember your face - Amy

(I'LL ADD PICS IN PROFILE...SOON)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was it? ^-^ Sorry if it wasted your life. Remember, time is preciaus!


End file.
